Where did I go wrong ?
by ThatPhantomGirl
Summary: He wanted to see her again. He didn't know why, he saw her once in his life. But he wanted to see her again.


**A/N :**** So, that's a translation from my french fiction "Tell me where did I go wrong" . I'll say the same things I said in my french fiction about this story : I fell in love with Frozen, you can't imagine how much ! Not much as Tangled (my fav Disney movie of all time), but still. I fell in love with the songs ("Love is an Open Door", "Frozen Heart" & "Let it go", oh my GOSH), but also with the characters and the atmosphere. My fav character in this movie is Hans, don't ask me why I fell in love with him the first time I saw him. Ok, he's a real jerk, but EVEN SO I THINK THAT'S TRUE LOVE. But I also really love Anna and Kristoff. About the fiction now... Hans isn't in jail for trying to kill both Anna and Elsa in the story, he's in jail because he LIED to Anna. Just because I didn't have any idea how to start the fiction if he was in jail because he tried to murder the two sisters. But I ship Hans and Elsa so hard, don't ask me why I HAVE ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA. Anywaaay, I hope you'll enjoy my story and it'll be understandle.**

* * *

He knew how stupid that was. How reckless and ridiculous that was. But he couldn't help it. He **had to** see her again, no matter what. From the moment when he put his eyes on her beautiful blonde hair, he wanted to see her again. And he wanted to see her more when he saw what the lady was capable of doing. The miraculous way she had frozen Arendelle has completed fascinated him. Those powers were dangerous but only because she didn't know how to control them. She was scared of her powers. Anyways, she had to see her again. And that is why he became close to Anna, the young princess who is looking for True Love. If he didn't have the will to see Anna's sister, he would have probably laughed because Anna has been fooled so easily. She was naïve and childish. But he had compassion for her, that was a first. And if he wanted to be part of Elsa's life, the Queen of Arendelle, he had to be a kind man to Anna. Even if he needed to lie.

* * *

Hans had to accept it : what he did was wrong. Bad. And because of his mistake, he had no chance to get close to Elsa, the woman who fascinated him most. He ignored if it was love or only admiration, but he was feeling a very new feeling. He'd never been good at let his emotions speak for him, or even speak only. Been born in a family with 13 brothers wasn't that easy, and because he was the younger, his parents never had time to spend with him, so he grew up alone, with only one small object for friend : his diary. Once he turned 18, he threw the diary in the chimney, breaking the ties he had with the royal family and getting away from the castle, hoping that he would find the place he's always deserved. A place where he didn't have to be alone, and where someone would see him like the guy he was, not like the Prince of the Southern Isles. But things went wrong when he admitted this true intentions to Anna. That he wanted to get close to Elsa, but he didn't say it the good way. And now here he was behind bars, ready to go in the castle where he grew up, in the prison he always wanted to escape from. And he was going to go back there, and that, forever. And he will be considered as the shame of his family, and will be more despised than now. It had to be a way to get away from here ! It has to…  
The day before the departure, Hans was jailed in the dungeon of the castle. A brigand was jailed in the cell next to his. He didn't stop looking at the Prince, and he felt disturbed. Hans had spent the last three hours confined, back against the wall, thinking about how he ended up here. With an aggressive tone, the brigand asked him :  
"How did you ended up here, mate ?"  
"I lied to the Princess", he answered.  
The brigand started to laugh.  
"You're in jail because of this ? Haha, you're not lucky, pal."  
Hans looked at the floor and smiled sadly.  
"I've never been a lucky guy. But I gotta say I've never done something to change that."  
And he accepted it. If he stood here, it was his fault. And he was aware of this. They didn't talk at all. Hans didn't want to ask what was doing this man here, 'cause to tell the truth, he didn't care. But this was the problem ! His eyes were wide open, and then realized that what he lacked was solidarity. He has always been thinking of himself, he's always been selfish ! Why did he want to see Elsa ? Because he was fascinated by her, and because he wanted to see what she was truly capable of. Not for love. Or... Not now. The gate of the dungeon opened with a loud sound. A guard, spear in a hand, walked towards the prince's cell, and opened it.  
"What are you doing ?"  
"Her Majesty wants to see you", the guard answered.

Without saying anything else, the guard guided him through the whole castle to the room where Elsa waited for him. Why did she want to meet him ? They climbed the stairs, and Hans felt totally obsessed by the paintings on the wall. When they arrived to the last floor, he watched the painting where Elsa stood, alone, holding the royal items, with grace, and while smiling. The two men kept on walking through the alley to end up in a dead end, where the door separating them from the Queen was. His hands started to shake. Of course they did ! Now that he realized the mistake he has done, he didn't know how he could look the Queen in her eyes. The guard knocked at the door, and Elsa told them to come on in, and so, he opened the door, then pushed Hans in the room, closing the door right after. So, I guess it's only me and her, Hans thought. The room was all white, whether it was the floor, the ceiling, the walls or the furniture. It was all blank, which was extremely strange. And there was Elsa, next to the balcony, looking at the courtyard. She couldn't help but laugh when she saw both Anna and Kristoff running after Olaf next to the fountain.  
"Why getting me out of my cell ?", Hans asked, his heart heavy.  
Elsa turned back and looked in his eyes. Hans wouldn't have been able to say if seconds of hours have been spent. Then Elsa looked away and left the balcony.  
"Can you please tell me the reason why you acted like that towards Anna ?"  
"I, err..."  
She wanted the truth ? But he was unable to tell her. He felt his legs shaking. Damn it, you're a Prince, Hans ! Stop acting like a kid ! Yes, he had to control himself. Hans took a deep inspiration, and walked through the room. It was rude, he knew it, but he felt better.  
"I was interested in your powers..."  
"That's why you got closed to my sister ? To reach me ?", she asked, in a violent tone.  
"You know, I had a difficult childhood, and... I think that just like me, you suffered before being the woman you are. Just look at you, you're a gorgeous young lady at the head of the kingdom, and you, when you look at me, what do you see ?"  
Elsa thought. She wanted to find the right words.  
"I'm nothing but a coarse prince coming from nowhere. I grew up alone, without anyone helping me. So I grew up with the only idea to think only of myself. And that is why I acted to unconsciously, so... stupidly."  
He stopped walking for a minute, then started to walk again to the Queen. For the time in his life, his heart was warm. Maybe thanks to her, or maybe because he felt a bit lighter, now that he said the things he wanted to say for so long.  
"Forgive me, Lady Elsa. I didn't want to hurt you in the first place. Where did I go wrong ?", he said, bowing.  
Maybe that was the key to solve everything. He had to think that maybe he wasn't alone anymore. Maybe that indirectly, Elsa offered her help. And maybe with time, everything will be okay. Yes, maybe...

* * *

**Okay, so how was it ? (:  
I think I'll write a crossover between Frozen and Tangled since I noticed Flynn and Rapunzel appeared in Frozen. (The first time I saw them, I wasn't sure, I thought I was dreaming, y'know, my sister was beside me and I told her : 'Oh my God, did you see them ?', she asked me 'Who ?'. I had to be sure so I watched the movie again and yes I was rrrrrrrright ! I was like "OH MY GOD MY BABIES ARE HERE ! Oo" God, I'm ashamed. It would've been so great to see Flynn and Rapunzel speaking with the sisters :3**


End file.
